


Damaged Friendship Bracelets

by AdorkableAuthor



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 11:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10217252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorkableAuthor/pseuds/AdorkableAuthor
Summary: Logan hates Veronica Mars. He gets to spent 24 hours watching her suffer.early season one, took liberties, not canon





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started on this months ago. Around the same time, there was similar story in premise and I decided to sit on this one for a while to give the other author respect. I hope enough time has passed to post this. Enjoy!

Friday

 

Logan watched Veronica walk through the Neptune High halls. He had hated her for a year. He had blamed her for the death of Lilly Kane, even though he knew she wasn't at fault. Abel Koontz killed Lilly. But, Veronica sided with her father and blamed Lilly's own father of such a violent crime. Logan knew Jake Kane wouldn't kill Lilly. As much as Lilly enjoyed making her parents angry, they wouldn't ever be angry enough to kill her.

 

Looking at Veronica Mars was like watching Lilly's ghost. She reminded him of everything he lost when Lilly died. But, as he looked at Veronica, he could tell she was a shell of who she once was. She was no longer cheerful or naive. She wasn't innocent. Those things that he remembered as being 'so Veronica' were spooned out of her. In their place were traits with an edge. She was witty and snarky and sneaky. She had gone badass and played with fire. She had gotten something that Lilly would have loved. Veronica Mars had a backbone.

 

As Veronica approached where he leaned, he couldn't help but smirk. He took a sidestep and blocked her path. She stumbled to a stop and blinked up at him. Logan noticed there was a distant look in her eyes. She wasn't all here. “You look worn out, Roni. Up all night playing catcher with the baseball team?”

 

Veronica looked up at him for a moment, but didn't say anything. She pushed past him, nudging him to the side. She continued down the hall.

 

Logan noticed a small stumble as she stopped at her locker. He broadened his smirk and turned on the ball of his foot to walk away from her. He felt like he won a battle. Or he did, for a moment, until he realized she hadn't even put up a fight. She hadn't responded. She had done worse. She ignored him. She dared to dismiss him like he was some underclassman, or worse, an 02er. He felt anger boil inside him and spent the whole next period thinking of something to say to her.

 

But he didn't get a chance to say anything to her. Where he normally saw her before the last hour of the day, she was absent. Her car was still in the lot, parked just two down from his yellow beast. He got out of his last class early and went looking for her. He would wait for her at her car. He moved to sit on her trunk. He thought about letting the air out of her tire. He decided against it, as he wanted to talk to her. He didn't want to be that close to the crime, as it were.

 

Twenty minutes until the bell was to ring, he saw her. She was walking out of the school with a couple books in her arms and her bag weighing down one side of her small frame. She walked out, but stopped, leaning against the wall. Logan perked a bit. She wasn't moving right. She pushed off the wall, stumbling towards the parking lot. She managed to make it another thirty feet before she tripped over nothing and stumbled forward. Her books flew out of her hands and she landed hard on her knees. She barely caught herself with her hands. She grunted out in pain and surprise and slowly looked towards her books.

 

Logan slid off the car and walked towards the book closest to him. “You alright?” He cursed under his breath for asking, but it slipped out before he could catch it. He bent over and picked up the book. He looked at it, studying the cover. He had one of his own and knew what the cover looked like, but he didn't want to stare at Veronica still on her hands and knees in the middle of the parking lot, not if he wasn't the one who pushed her down.

 

“I'm fine.” She pushed the words out and fell back to sit on her ankles. She took a calming breath and pushed herself up to one knee. She managed to get both feet under her and slowly rose. She winced, looking down at her newly bloody knee of her jeans.

 

Logan sighed and walked to her other book. He picked it up and held them out for her. “Your aim sucks. These didn't come close to hitting me.”

 

Veronica took the books back quickly. “I'll work on that.” She limped past him, but stumbled again.

 

Logan twisted and caught her in his arms and his body froze. He thought about letting her drop, laughing as he did it. But he held her in place. He didn't pull her up, but when she moved to stand again, he allowed her to use his arms for support.

 

She kept her eyes down and stood still. Her body wobbled as it tried to regain it's sense of balance. “Thanks.” Her voice is soft.

 

Logan noticed her hands are warm to the touch, almost burning him. He raised a brow. “You ok?”

 

Veronica slowly turned her head and looked up at him. He could see the small beads of sweat on her forehead. He could hear her weighted breath. She gave him an obviously fake smile. “I'm fine. You can let go.”

 

Logan blinked and realized he was holding her up. He scoffed and released her, pulling his hands back quickly. When she stumbled again, he sighed and caught her. “You aren't fine.”

 

Veronica wiggled out of his hands and stumbled to her car. She tossed her bag on the trunk and put her books in her backseat. “I'm fine.” She repeated and walked along the trunk to get to the driver's side.

 

“You can't drive.” Logan sighed. He walked over and grabbed her books and her bag, slinging it over his shoulder. “Come on. I'll take you home.”

 

Veronica blinked up at him. “Uh. No.” She looked to her books and bag. “Give me back my stuff.”

 

Logan got into his car, setting her stuff in the back. He backed out of the space and pulled up behind her car. “Get in.” He yelled out the open passenger's window. He couldn't believe he was being this nice, but she was going to kill herself or someone else. He checked the clock. “You have five minutes until kids come out and see you. I will leave you before I'm seen helping you. This is your chance.”

 

Veronica shot him a glare that froze him in place. He swallowed and managed to remain still. “Fine.” She limped over to his car and opened the door. She waited.

 

Logan watched her carefully. “Need instructions?”

 

She supported herself on the door. “Waiting for you to pull away.” She looked under her lashes at him.

 

“I wouldn't do that.” Logan mumbled. “Just get in.” He would do it. He almost wished he thought of it first, but now he couldn't do it. He tapped his thumbs on his steering wheel, waiting.

 

She pulled herself inside and fell back into the seat. She winced in pain as she reached back and grabbed her seat belt. She pulled it down and clicked it into place before leaning back, carefully.

 

“All set?” Logan asked, a brow raised as he wondered how bad that fall hurt her. He pulled out of the parking lot and started heading to her house.

 

Veronica leaned over and pulled her jeans up, exposing her leg and knee. She was bleeding, but it wasn't too bad.

 

“Do we need to stop at the doctor?” Logan asked softer than he wanted. He hated this girl. He needed to remember that.

 

“No, I think I'll survive.” Veronica lowered the jeans back over her leg, wincing. She leaned back and gasped softly. She watched the road. “Where are you going?”

 

“Your house?” Logan chuckled a bit.

 

“Oh. We moved.” Veronica sighed. “Take a left at the light.” She turned in the seat, facing him. “Why are you being nice?”

 

Logan turned at the light and shrugged. “I prefer to be sportsman-like. Kicking you when you are down hardly seems fair.”

 

“Says the boy who-” She stopped herself. “Nevermind.” She looked forward. “Left on Brown.”

 

“Wow, you really left the 09.” Logan whistled and locked his doors.

 

Veronica looked up at him and shook her head. “Right up here.” She pointed to an apartment complex.

 

Logan parked the car on the street and turned off the engine. He unlocked the doors and reached back to get her bag and books. He opened the door and got out, walking around to Veronica's side.

 

Veronica opened her door and unbuckled her seat belt. She twisted her body around, her feet dangled out of the car. She looked up at Logan. “You don't have to get out. I can make it from here.”

 

Logan looked at her small form and wondered if she got smaller since Lilly died. She seemed so tiny as she hopped out of his car. He had her bag over his shoulder and her books in his hand. The other hand reached out to her. “I'm curious how you live now. I doubt I'll get another chance to see your new digs.”

 

Veronica sighed and took a step, reaching out to grab his arm violently. She grunted softly and tried to get her feet to move, but they wouldn't work right.

 

Logan blinked down at her. “What's going on?” He looked her over but couldn't see why she would have trouble walking. “Want a piggy back ride?”

 

Veronica looked up at him. Her face was pale and her eyes wide. “Uh. No.” She swallowed, looking down. “I just need new legs. These are protesting.”

 

Logan sighed and turned around. He bent his knees and waited. “Limited time offer, Mars. Either we do it this way or I carry you like a blushing bride.”

 

“Or you can leave and I'll manage.” She nodded. She preferred that choice.

 

Logan looked over his shoulder. “Truce, I swear. Let me get you inside.”

 

Veronica sighed. “Logan, go home, or somewhere else. I'm fine. Thanks for the ride.” Veronica moved around him and tripped stepping from the grass to the sidewalk. She cried out in pain as she landed hard on her chest, but her hands stopped her face from hitting.

 

“Jesus, Roni. Just take some help.” Logan sighed. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her towards the gate. He opened the gate easily and wondered how safe it really was to have it there. He stopped and looked around. “Which way?”

 

“110.” Veronica mumbled, sulking in Logan's arms. When he adjusted her weight in his arms, she flinched and let out a grunt. She pointed the general direction on the other side of the pool.

 

He carried her past a neighbor, who stopped to raise a brow at the two of them.

 

“You alright, Veronica, honey?” The older woman asked, watching closely.

 

“Yes, Mrs. Dowson. I'm fine.” Veronica sighed, trying to smile to the older woman.

 

“Your father still carries a gun, right?” The woman asked, looking up to Logan with a raised brow.

 

Logan flinched at the mild threat. He looked down to see Veronica grinning.

 

“Yes, Mrs. Dowson. He does. All the time.” Veronica looked up at Logan, smiling.

 

“Good, dear. Tell him I said hello.” Mrs. Dowson waved and walked to the gate.

 

“She seems protective.” Logan whispered down to Veronica as he gently set her down.

 

Veronica winced and gasped out in pain, gripping the door frame as she let the pain fade.

 

Logan watched. “What's going on there?”

 

“I hurt my back.” She reached into her bag while it still hung on his shoulder and pulled out her keys. “Must make mental note to not take one whole baseball team at once.” She commented without looking up at him. She opened the door and stepped inside, holding the door for support. “Hey, buddy.” She reached down and patted Backup on the head. “You're gonna have to wait until I get a neighbor to help.”

 

“I can take him out.” Logan offered. He put her bag and books down on the small counter in the kitchen. He looked around the apartment and instantly felt closed in.

 

Veronica looked over at him. “I can get a neighbor to do it. I'll call-”

 

“Veronica, I'm here. I'm not going to do anything to your dog. Let's get you settled and I'll take him down to the beach for a run.” Logan smiled and played with Backup's ears.

 

“The leash is by the door. I can come with if you give me a few minutes.” She turned and walked towards a plush chair, tumbling a bit towards it. Logan noticed it then, the red marks on her back.

 

Logan closed the door and walked over to her. “What happened to your back?” His voice is tiny. He felt the marks on his own back rush with pain and clenched his fists to keep from crying out.

 

“I fell.” She lied. Of course, she lied.

 

Logan looked up at a picture of her standing with her father when he was sheriff. The thought of Keith Mars hitting his daughter flashed through his head and he felt bile rise in his throat. He shook his head. Keith wouldn't do that. Keith was a good man. Maybe she really did fall. “How?”

 

“I was on the pier.” She twisted, pain showing on her face. She was trying to hide it from him.

 

“And?” He prompted. He wasn't going to let her get away with weak lies for answers.

 

“And the rest is my business. Either take my dog out or leave, Logan. I need to go change.” Veronica's voice had some strength behind it now. She looked up at him and her mask was back in place. He couldn't see her pain or discomfort anymore. Somehow, she managed to get color back into her cheeks.

 

Logan nodded. “Alright.” He turned and grabbed her keys and the leash. He attached the leash to Backup's collar. “Come on, boy.” He opened the door. “Call me if you need me. We'll be back soon.” He closed the door and locked it up.

 

Fifteen minutes later, Logan let himself back into her apartment and didn't see her. He looked down the hall, seeing an open door on each side and a closed one at the end. He released Backup and put the leash where he found it. He locked the door and walked back towards what he assumed were bedrooms. “Veronica?” He didn't hear a reply. He knocked on the door, which opened slightly with each knock of his knuckles. He pushed the door open slowly. “Veronica? You in here?” He noticed her feet first and opened the door the rest of the way. He gasped, spying her laying on her stomach on the floor of what looked like her bedroom. She was in her bra and panties, but that's not what caused his gasp. On her back were three big lines of bruises and cuts. Bandages were in a nearby wastebasket, soaked through with blood. He rushed down to his knees and looked at her face. She was sleeping, most likely passed out from pain or exhaustion. He sighed and stroked her hair gently. “Oh, Roni. What happened?”

 

He sighed and stood. He found some bandages and ointment and went back to her. Kneeling, he applied the ointment and bandages as gently as he could. Her skin was burning to the touch. The wounds, though fresh enough to be from the last 24 hours, didn't appear to be infected.

 

Veronica grunted and groaned a bit, but didn't move too much while he patched her up. Once he was done, he stood and looked around her bedroom. “Veronica?” He noticed she was still asleep and decided to leave her be. He grabbed the comforter off her bed and covered her up. He looked around the room, noticing the picture of Lilly above her bed. He noticed the big desk and the cork wall filled with pictures of people in compromising positions. “Dirty picture wall, creepy.” He looked down to the desk and moved a couple pictures around, looking at the ones underneath. He spotted one of homecoming last year and he smiled. He pulled it up and looked at the four of them in the photo. How different Veronica looked now compared to then. In this picture, she was goofy and giggly. Logan didn't think she knew how to smile anymore. Then again, he wasn't giving her reasons to smile. He sighed and slid the picture back under the pile.

 

Veronica made a groan and lifted her head. She blinked and looked at the comforter. “What the hell?”

 

Logan turned and looked down. “I bandaged your back and covered you. You seemed comfortable.” He sat on her bed and picked up a decorative pillow.

 

Veronica looked down. “I'm half naked.”

 

Logan shrugged. “You did that yourself. I just checked to make sure you were breathing.” He twisted and laid on the bed, using the pillow under his crossed arms. “Want to tell me who did that to your back? Oh, and don't bother telling me how you fell. I know what falls look like. That's not it.”

 

“Can you leave already?” She sat up and wrapped the blanket around herself.

 

“Want to get changed? I'll close my eyes.” He closed his eyes, but didn't move from the bed.

 

“Logan, get out of my bedroom.” Veronica sighed.

 

Logan rolled onto his back and looked up at the ceiling. “Do you think Lilly would want us to fight?”

 

Veronica sighed again. “I think Lilly would love the drama of it, actually.”

 

Logan turned and smiled over at Veronica. “I think you might be right. She would claim never to pick sides, but she would never turn her back on you.” He was quiet as he thought about how Veronica turned her back on her friends.

 

“She would wait for you to come around to my side. You always did.” Veronica smirked a bit. She grabbed her chair and pulled herself up onto it. The blanket slipped and her arm and shoulder were exposed.

 

Logan looked over at her, a soft smile on his lips. He saw her chest and his smile faded. She had bruises on her chest. “Ronica...” He rolled off the bed and walked towards her. He pulled the blanket open and looked at her front. She was covered in bruises. “What happened?”

 

Veronica yanked at the blanket, but Logan kept it open, leaving her exposed. She sighed. “I was working.”

 

“As a punching bag?” Logan looked up to her face.

 

“You gave me such high reviews.” She glared up at him.

 

“I never would have wanted this.” He paused. “Did someone at school do this?”

 

“No. No one you know.” She looked down and shivered. “I either need more clothing or the blanket.”

 

Logan wrapped the blanket around her and walked to her closet. “What do you want to put on?”

 

“Pajamas.” She poked a hand out of her blanket burrito she was in towards her dresser. “In there.”

 

Logan turned and nodded. He opened a drawer and pulled out a tank top and some pants. He walked back to her and held up the tank top for her to slide into. She looked up at him and sighed before lowering the blanket and raising her hands up. Logan pushed the tank top down her arms and over her head, helping her keep it off her back until it was all the way on. He grabbed the pants and held them out for her.

 

Veronica lifted her legs. “Why are you being nice?”

 

“For Lilly.” His voice was soft. “Who did that to you?” He looked down at her with his brown eyes wide. He held out his hands for her to take so she could stand.

 

She took them and stood, wincing. “I told you.”

 

He pulled her pants up and even tied the bow on the pajama bottoms. “I don't like your answers.” He looked down at her. “Does your dad know?”

 

“My dad is out of town.” Veronica walked out towards the main room of the apartment. She was moving better, but only slightly. She used the walls to support her weight.

 

“So, who's going to take care of you?” Logan followed.

 

“Me. I take care of myself, Logan.” Veronica didn't bother to look back at him. She pat Backup on the head. “Hungry, buddy? It's dinner time, huh?” Her voice changed to sweet while she talked to the dog.

 

Logan followed her to the kitchen and stood near her while she dished out food for the dog and got him some more water. “Should we call the sheriff?”

 

Veronica laughed and looked back at Logan, a brow raised. “Oh, you aren't joking? No, the sheriff is useless.”

 

Logan raised a brow and tilted his head. “You think law enforcement is useless now, but you stood so close to your dad a year ago?” He straightened his back. “My, how the mighty have fallen.”

 

“Not all law enforcement, just Lamb.” Veronica answered, then cursed under her breath. “Forget it. It's been too long, there's no evidence. There's nothing they could do unless the accused actually plead guilty.”

 

Logan blinked. “Sometimes, the guilty does just that.”

 

Veronica spun around and stopped suddenly. She winced, but glared up at him. “You shouldn't speak of things you don't understand.”

 

Logan blinked down at her, then made fists with his hands. “You still don't think Abel Koontz did it. Jesus, Veronica. He admitted to it. He just fired his lawyer. He's sure acting like he's guilty.”

 

Veronica turned and gripped the table. “Get out of my house, Logan.” Her voice was calm, but strong. Her body was trembling though.

 

Logan looked down at her. He sighed. “When does your dad come back?”

 

“In the morning.” She answered quickly.

 

Logan rolled his eyes and walked over to her flashing answering machine. He hit the play button.

 

“ _Hey honey, I'm going to be a few days. The guy I'm hunting gave us the slip up here, but I have a couple leads I'm following. Call Cliff if you need anything and be careful. No stakeouts without Backup. Love you, kiddo!”_

 

Logan turned and looked back at Veronica. “Looks like I have weekend plans.” He smiled.

 

“Logan, get out.” She turned and pushed her hands out at him, trying to shove him. She missed contact and fell hard. She yelped as her head hit the counter.

 

Logan knelt down and looked at her. “Whoa.” He didn't see where she hit, but her form was limp on the floor. “Yea, not going to happen.”

 

Veronica groaned and raised a hand up to her head. “Fuck, that hurt.”

 

Logan looked down at her. “That's karma for trying to hit someone who wants to help you.”

 

“I hate you so much.” Veronica opened her eyes and looked up at him.

 

“We're going to have so much fun.” Logan smirked. He bent down and picked her up, careful of her back. She winced, but he put her on a stool. He looked at her head again. He opened her freezer and pulled out a bag of peas. “Here.” He handed the peas to her.

 

Veronica sat on the stool and took the peas. She put them to her head and leaned on her hand holding the peas. “I can call someone else. I can call Cliff. Dad approved and everything.”

 

Logan looked down at her. “And as soon as I leave, you call him off. No. I'm here. I'll be your hands.” He leaned down to look her in the eyes. “You need me.”

 

“I need my taser.” Veronica mumbled.

 

Logan straightened and chuckled. “I had heard rumors of that. What do you need a taser for?”

 

“Protection from 09ers.” She grumbled.

 

Logan's face lost it's humor. “Roni...”

 

“Logan, I'm not interested in bonding. I'm hungry and in pain. Fighting with you, trying to get you to leave is not working, so fine. You can help me change rooms, cook me meals and take Backup out if you really have to. But I'm not asking you to stay and encourage you to leave at any time.” Veronica slid off the stool and hobbled over to the couch. She sat and laid on her side. Backup came over and curled up on the floor in front of her. “Order a pizza or something.” She turned on the television.

 

Logan watched her and nodded. “Alright.” He pulled out his phone and ordered a couple pizzas. He used some mail to ramble off her address. Once done, he walked over to Veronica. “Do you feel ok?”

 

Veronica turned and looked up at him. “What?”

 

“Besides your back. You felt hot. Do you have a fever?” Logan leaned against the arm of the chair.

 

“Yes. I have a fever.” Veronica said and looked back at the television. It was some rerun of a crime drama.

 

“Did you take anything for it?” Logan asked after waiting a few seconds. He was annoyed. He felt like she wasn't taking care of herself at all.

 

“The school nurse gave me some aspirin.” She didn't bother to look at him.

 

“Do you have any other symptoms?” Logan watched her. When she ignored his question, he grabbed the remote and turned the TV off. Veronica turned and glared up at him. “Any. Other. Symptoms?”

 

“Hard to tell, since I hurt all over, but probably no. I fell-” She stopped and shook her head. “I probably have a cold.”

 

Logan watched her closely. “You fell where?”

 

“Doesn't matter. Can you get the comforter? I'm still cold.” Veronica sighed and petted Backup idly.

 

Logan nodded and handed the remote back to her. “Sure.” He stood and walked into her bedroom. He went to grab her comforter, but released it quickly. He walked into her bathroom and opened her laundry hamper. He could smell the salt water as soon as he lifted the lid. He picked up a shirt that was on top. It was still damp and he saw cuts on the back with splinters of wood in the shirt. He sniffed the shirt and growled. He stormed back into the living room. “What the fuck happened last night?” He showed the shirt to Veronica. “There's chunks of wood in your shirt and it smells like the ocean.”

 

Veronica smirked.. “My ship capsized and I was attacked by mermaids.”

 

“Damnit, Veronica!” Logan took a step towards her. Backup growled. Logan took a step back and released his breath calmly. “Please. Just tell me what happened.”

 

“Logan, you don't need to know. You don't need to be here.” She turned and looked up at him. “You abandoned me. I don't owe you anything.” She paused. “You can throw that shirt out. I didn't realize it was so damaged.” She looked back at the television, now back on.

 

Logan looked down at the shirt and sighed. He picked up on her message. She was throwing away their damaged friendship. He didn't blame her. He had abandoned her, but she turned her back on them first. Blaming the Kanes for killing Lilly was such a ridiculous idea. They all loved her. But, Veronica had loved Lilly too. She was smart and logical. She wouldn't have stood by her father just for loyalty. Logan held the shirt out and sighed. “Veronica?” His voice was soft.

 

“What?” Veronica was annoyed.

 

Logan looked over at her. “I'm sorry.”

 

“For?” She looked away from the television. Her tone was the same as before, but her face was blank.

 

Logan smirked a bit. “I suppose there's a few things. But, I'll start with you getting hurt.”

 

Veronica shrugged. “That's not your fault.” She turned to the window and pointed to the door. The doorbell rang. “Pizza.”

 

Logan sighed and tossed the shirt on the counter. He pulled his wallet out and took out a couple bills.

 

“Oh, I have money. I can pay.” Veronica turned and started to roll off the couch.

 

“Wait.” He held up a hand. “I got it.” He smiled. “You can pay for tomorrow's food.”

 

Veronica rolled back. “Fine.”

 

Logan opened the door and Corny grinned wide. “Whoa. Isn't this where Veronica lives?”

 

Logan sighed and handed the bills over. “House sitting.”

 

Veronica smirked, but didn't say anything.

 

“Dude. That's so nice of you. I knew you couldn't have been a jerk all the time to her. You guys used to be so cool, you know?” Corny fished out some change from his pockets.

 

“Keep it and um, keep that you saw me to yourself, alright?” Logan took the pizzas.

 

“You want to keep your niceness low key?” Corny nodded. “I can respect that. Like the way Ray Liotta keeps his charity work to himself.”

 

“Yes. Exactly like Ray.” Logan nodded. “Later.” He closed the door on Corny. He looked over to Veronica.

 

Veronica was giggling.

 

“I had gotten you a triple meat cheeselovers. I'm giving you the olive and pepperoni though.” Logan smugly turned and looked for plates.

 

“The whole school knows I love triple meat.” Veronica smirked.

 

“Nasty rumors. You should chastise whoever started them.” Logan opened a cupboard and closed it. He tried another.

 

“Nah. That only gives them attention. Also, I like some of the rumors.” Veronica rolled herself up to a seated position.

 

Logan found the plates and pulled a couple down. He turned to face her. “You like some of them?” He opened the refrigerator and grabbed out a couple waters and took them to the couch. “Like which ones?”

 

Veronica took a water and opened it, sipping it slowly. “How about you tell me which ones you spread and I'll tell you which ones I liked of those.” She smirked.

 

“Probably best to let the rumors fade with the sun.” He turned away and dished out the pizza. He walked back and gave her a plate with two triple meat cheeselovers. “To be honest, I didn't spread most of them.”

 

“I don't care, Logan.” She waved her hand and took the plate. “They don't bother me.” Her tone suggested she was calm. She looked down at the plate and smiled up at him. “Empty threats are so unlike you.”

 

“I can still switch them out.” Logan smirked and sat down in the chair. He looked up at the television. “Ok, if I'm going to wait on you for the whole weekend, please tell me you have decent cable channels. I mean, I can only handle so many crime dramas.”

 

“It's fun to see how poorly they solve the murders.” Veronica shrugged. “It's kind of like a comedy.”

 

Logan looked over at her. “Murder is a comedy?”

 

Veronica sighed. “No, the writing on these shows.” She took a bite of the pizza.

 

Logan watched her and ate his pizza. He didn't know why he was staying, not really. He thought maybe it would be to find out new things to tease her about on Monday, but he doubted he would use this against her. She had been beaten and only agreed to his help because she had no other choice. He thought maybe he was helping her because of Lilly, to honor her memory. But if he truly wanted to honor Lilly's memory, he wouldn't have turned his back on her best friend in the first place. No, he was staying because he was curious. This Veronica was so foreign to him. She used tasers and planted bongs. She wasn't one to back away or avoid conflict. He had seen her stand up to and then befriend the leader of a biker gang. The old Veronica would have hid behind Duncan, or even himself. He would have protected her. Until she turned her back on the Kanes. “You work for your dad?”

 

Veronica finished a piece and nodded. “I'm his secretary after school. I handle paperwork.”

 

Logan smirked. “Your father mentioned stakeouts. I know you do more than paperwork.”

 

Veronica shrugged and started the second piece.

 

Logan watched her again, smiling. Lilly would have loved this version. He remembered how Lilly talked about how Veronica would shock him one day, how she would get angsty and badass. She would stop hiding her hotness and embrace her inner superhero. Lilly would be proud. “You take those pictures hanging in your room?”

 

“Yea.” She looked down to her pizza, picking at a piece of sausage. She pulled it out from the cheese and slipped it into her mouth. She set the plate on the coffee table with the mostly uneaten second piece still on it. “I'm going to lay down.” She stood slowly.

 

Logan set his plate down and reached up to support her. She let him help this time. He walked with her to her room and sat her on her bed. He picked up her comforter and spread it on the bed. “I'll just be in the other room.” He ducked his head and backed away towards the door. “Just holler if you need me.” He turned on the ball of his foot and walked out the door. He pulled it mostly closed but left it open about an inch. He wanted to be able to hear if she called for him.

 

Logan walked back to the living room and put the pizzas in the refrigerator. He dumped her uneaten piece in the trash. He looked to Backup and frowned. “Sorry, buddy. I doubt the rules have changed.”

 

Backup laid his head back down and sighed.

 

Logan looked at the clock and chuckled. It was barely six. He ran out to his car and grabbed his homework. He may as well be productive while he babysat his mortal enemy.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

A couple hours later, Logan heard ringing. His eyes looked to the phone on the kitchen counter, but that wasn't the origin. He nodded, standing and walking to Veronica's bag. He reached in and pulled out her phone. He looked down. “Wallace.” He answered the call. “Veronica's phone.”

 

“ _Who is this?”_ Wallace sounded shocked and confused.

 

“This is Logan. I'm caretaker to Veronica's phone for the evening.” Logan's voice was light and cheerful. “May I ask who is calling?”

 

“ _Logan Echolls?”_ Wallace's voice rose a bit.

 

“You can't be Logan Echolls. I'm Logan Echolls.” Logan smirked. He walked to the couch and sat. Backup watched him move without lifting his head.

 

“ _What did you do to V?”_

 

“V? Veronica is fine. She's sleeping. She wasn't feeling well.” Logan reached down to pet Backup.

 

“ _If you hurt her, I'm going to destroy you.”_ Logan was impressed with Wallace's conviction. He grinned at hearing of her new protector.

 

“Veronica is merely sick. She has a fever. I brought her home.” Logan sighed. “I would let you talk to her, but she is sleeping. I can take a message.”

 

That seemed to stump Wallace. Logan couldn't blame him. Had their positions been reversed, he probably would have been confused too. _“Have her call me as soon as she wakes up.”_

 

“You got it. Who is this again?” Logan couldn't help himself.

 

“ _Her best friend, Wallace.”_ Logan heard Wallace's teeth grinding through the phone.

 

“Best friend. The kid she has lunch with?” Logan smirked. “The kid who Weevil taped to the flag pole?”

 

“ _Yea. Her friend. Remember what that was like?”_ Logan actually shivered at the words. He did remember and deep down, he missed being her friend. This kid had some guts. He gained a little respect for the new kid.

 

“Yea, I'll tell her you called.” Logan sighed. He knew if he kept talking to this guy, he would feel guilty.

 

“No!” Veronica's voice cut through the apartment.

 

Logan perked. “Got to go.” He hung up the phone without bothering to listen to Wallace's objections. He walked towards the bedroom door and pushed it open. “Roni? You ok?”

 

Veronica was shivering in the bed. Her face was covered in tears and sweat. She was wrapped up tightly in the blankets. She was still asleep. She thrashed violently. “Stop!”

 

Logan put her phone down on her shelf and sat on the bed. “Shh. Ronica. It's ok. Wake up.” He put a hand to her head and pet her, like he would pet Backup. He made soft noises, attempting to calm her.

 

“No... I don't want.... stop.” She mumbled the words, but she was calming down. She settled against his thigh and put a hand on his knee.

 

“It's ok, Roni. It's a bad dream.” Logan sighed softly. He stroked her hair gently. It was soaking wet with sweat, but he didn't seem to mind.

 

Veronica opened her eyes and blinked, looking around the room. She pushed herself up off his leg and looked up at him. She wiped at her face, her eyes still wide. “Uh... what are you doing?”

 

“Soothing you. You were having a nightmare.” Logan smiled softly.

 

“Oh.” She sat up, wincing. She shivered and pulled the covers up to her chin.

 

“You probably could use more medicine. You still feel warm. How do you feel otherwise?” Logan's voice was still soft and nurturing.

 

“Fine.” Veronica lied. “What time is it?”

 

“A little after eight.” Logan didn't turn to look for a clock. “Why? Got a hot date?” He chuckled.

  
“I..” She blinked up at him. “I was supposed to meet Wallace.” She still sounded distant.

 

“He just called. I told him you were sleeping.” Logan grinned proudly.

 

Veronica turned and shot him a glare. “You answered my phone?” She made a disgusted sound and looked around the room. She lowered the blankets and moved to crawl out of the bed.

 

Logan was sitting in the place perfectly blocking an easy escape, forcing her to move around him. “Yes. I told him you were sick.”

 

Veronica sat at the end of her bed and looked back at him. “You realize he thinks you kidnapped me and are torturing me as we speak, right? I mean, the last time you two saw each other, you bashed in my headlights.” Veronica had a hint of a smile on her face.

 

“Oh yea.” Logan grinned. “I forgot he was there.” He reached up without looking and pulled her phone off the shelf. “I just didn't want anyone to freak out if you didn't answer your phone.” He offered her the phone.

 

Veronica took it and sighed. “It's fine.”

 

“Do you have nightmares often?” Logan lost his smile.

 

“I have to go to the bathroom.” She stood, wobbling slightly. She walked around to the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

 

Logan sighed. He was going to take that as a yes. He wondered what the nightmare was about. He had often had night terrors with Lilly. He knew Veronica had seen her body in person and doubted her mind handled that too well. She would more than likely have dreams with Lilly's caved in skull. His mind wandered a bit to the marks on her. He wondered if the nightmare had to do with whoever attacked her. He stood and walked to the bathroom door. “Roni?”

 

There was a flush and running water before the door opened. Veronica looked up at Logan. “What?”

 

“I just, I wanted to let you know you can talk to me. I can help you.” Logan put a hand on her bare shoulder.

 

Veronica rolled her eyes. “Sure. And then, Dick can help old ladies cross the street.” She pushed past Logan. She went to her closet and pulled out a hoodie and slipped it on. She didn't seem so weak now.

 

“He would help old ladies, if they had hot granddaughters.” Logan grinned.

 

She grabbed her phone off the bed and walked out to the living room. Logan followed close behind. She moved to a cabinet and pulled out a pill bottle. She opened it and popped a couple into her mouth, swallowing without water.

 

Logan raised a brow. “Drug fiend. I knew it.” He smirked.

 

Veronica sighed and put the bottle back. “You should leave.” She turned and looked up at him. “I'm fine, you're wasting your time.”

 

“Roni, wait. I was just joking.” Logan pouted a bit.

 

“This is a bad joke, Logan.” She slid onto a stool and took a calming breath.

 

Logan walked over towards her and leaned on the counter across from her. “Veronica, I'm here. I'm going to help you. I'm here for you. I'm not-”

 

“My friend.” Veronica slowly looked up at him. “You haven't been since Lilly died. Just give me this, Logan. Give me this moment to be me without you fucking with it.” A tear was forming in her eye.

 

“Roni...” Logan's voice was soft and quiet. “I... I'm here to help, really. I want to.”

 

Veronica roughly wiped the tear before it began to fall and scoffed at Logan. “You want to play emotional warfare and I'm done, Logan. I'm done with your games and abuse. Get out of my house.”

 

“But, Roni...” Logan reached across the table to take her hand.

 

She snatched her hand back and hugged herself tightly, wincing at the pain it caused her. “Get out or I'll sic Backup on you.”

 

Backup perked up and sat in the living room. He watched the two with keen eyes.

 

Logan sighed. “Fine.” He pushed back from the counter. “Can't say I didn't fucking try.” He glared down at Veronica, his voice rising as he spoke. “This time, it's you, Veronica. You threw this friendship away.”

 

Veronica glared up at him. “You are delusional.” She stood and started to walk around towards him. A knock on the door stopped her and she walked over towards the door. She opened it up and looked up at who was there.

 

“The Fitzpatricks send their regards.” A male voice said with a chuckle and a box was shoved at Veronica. She stumbled backwards and looked down at it. The male turned and walked down the hall and left the apartment complex. Veronica closed the door.

 

“What's that?” Logan asked, walking towards her.

 

“I don't know.” Veronica moved to the other stool and leaned against it. She put the box on the counter.

 

Logan looked over the box, listening to it, smelling it. He didn't touch it though. “What are you doing with the Fitzpatricks?”

 

Veronica shrugged. She grabbed the lid of the box.

 

“What are you doing?!” Logan's hands grabbed hers. “You can't just open a box like this!”

 

Veronica smirked. “If they were going to kill me, they would have done it already.” She put her hands back on the lid and raised it slowly. She set it to the side and looked down.

 

“What's inside?” Logan looked down and all he saw was pristine white tissue paper.

 

Veronica moved some paper to the side and froze. She pulled her hand back and wrapped her arms around herself.

 

“What?” Logan raised a brow to her. When she didn't respond, he turned and looked in the box. He pushed the paper to the side and looked down. At first, he saw it but couldn't determine what it was. “Huh?” It was long and pink and flat on the bottom of the box.

 

“It's a tongue.” Veronica's voice softly said.

 

Logan blinked and turned and looked back at Veronica. He walked to her and put his arms on her shoulders, holding her still. “Why would the Fitzpatricks send you someone's tongue, Veronica?” His voice was calm, but it was forced. Inside, he was going wild with anger and confusion.

 

“It's a warning.” Veronica sighed calmly. She slowly looked up at Logan. “To hold mine.”

 

“We've got to call the sheriff.” Logan sighed, lowering his hands to her biceps and squeezing gently, before he pulled her into a hug.

 

Veronica stumbled forward, but she didn't hug him back. She didn't fight him either. She let out a sigh. “Alright, but this is exactly the opposite of what they want. This is what they are warning me not to do.”

 

“They gave you someone's tongue, Veronica. You aren't equipped to deal with that!” Logan tightened the hug, causing Veronica to whimper out in pain. He released her with a pout.

 

“Alright. I'll call them. You still have to leave.” She hugged herself.

 

“I'm a witness.” Logan smirked.

 

“You are a jackass. I don't need a witness. I need you to go home.” Veronica's voice was a bit whiny.

 

“You're cute when your sick.” He grinned down at her. “Also, I doubt you'll call them if I leave. So, I'll wait.”

 

Veronica sighed. “Ok. I'm not going to call them.”

 

Logan smiled like he won something. “I knew it.”

 

She turned and walked back to her bedroom. After a couple minutes, she came out with jeans on with shoes. “Alright, let's go.” She was carrying a memory stick in her hand.

 

Logan blinked. “Um. Where?”

 

She grabbed the box and put the lid back on it. “To my car. I have an errand to run.” She grabbed her bag and removed some things from it then slung it over her shoulder, wincing a bit.

 

“Like, ER or Sheriff's station?” Logan tilted his head.

 

“Like none of your business.” She looked up at him. “Ready? Pack up all your books. I don't want you to have an excuse to come back.” She grinned up at him.

 

Logan recognized the mask was back on her face. She must be feeling better, but still didn't explain why she wouldn't go to the sheriff. “I'll take you wherever you want to go, but to your car. You shouldn't be driving.”

 

Veronica sighed. “This has got to be some form of kidnapping or wrongful imprisonment.”

 

Logan grinned. “Let's go tell the sheriff.”

 

Veronica grabbed her phone and started to look through it. “I'll just call someone else to take me.”

 

Logan grabbed her phone and sighed. “Wait. Alright. Wherever you want to go.”

 

Veronica grabbed her phone back and glared up at him. “No questions?”

 

“Oh, I'll have plenty of questions.” Logan smirked. “I'm betting you'll eventually crack and tell me something.” He grabbed his homework and stuffed it into his backpack.

 

“Don't go to Vegas anytime soon.” Veronica opened the door and held it for him while she put her key in the lock. “Backup, be good. I'll be home later.”

 

Backup barked and walked back towards the couch.

 

Veronica locked up the door and they walked towards Logan's SUV. He walked beside her, a hand hovering near her, in case she should stumble. She managed without incident.

 

He opened the car door for her and closed it once she was inside. He got in and threw his book bag in the back. “So, where to, boss?”

 

Veronica let out a sigh. “River Stix.”

 

“Drinking?” Logan smirked. “I could just get us some bottles-”

 

“It's not for the refreshments.” She looked over at him and smirked.

 

“You are going to the local hangout of the crime family of Neptune for a business call?” Logan shook his head, starting the car.

 

“Just drive.” Veronica buckled up and winced as she leaned back in the seat.

 

“Yes, Miss Daisy.” Logan pulled away from the apartments. After a few turns, he cleared his throat. “So, what is the plan?”

 

“The plan?” Veronica raised a brow and looked over at him.

 

“Yes. We show up. Then what? What do you plan to do when we get there? What things do I need to do?” Logan waved his hand around a bit when he talked. “The plan.”

 

“I go in, talk to Liam, I leave, we drive off.” Veronica answered calmly.

 

“You can't go in there alone.” Logan blinked over at her. He turned back to the road just in time to notice the car stopped in front of him. He slammed on the brakes and reached over to keep Veronica from flying forward.

 

Veronica grunted and pushed his hand away. “I am. You don't need to get involved.”

 

“Neither do you, Veronica! They are criminals!” Logan looked over at her, yelling.

 

Veronica shrugged. “Too late.” She looked forward. “The light changed.”

 

Logan sighed and turned to see the car in front of him had moved. He resumed driving. “Does this have to do with last night?”

 

Veronica looked down and nodded.

 

Logan turned just in time to see a nod and he growled out in frustration. “What the fuck, Veronica? Why are you mixing with mafia families?”

 

“Don't worry about it. I have it under control.” She turned and looked out the window.

  
Logan pulled into a gas station and turned the car off. He looked over at her.

 

“Logan, this isn't-” She turned to look up at him.

 

“I'm not going to take you to be murdered.” He was trembling.

 

Veronica sighed. “I won't be murdered. I have something they want. I'm going to give it over.” She raised the box on her lap up a bit. “And give this back.”

 

“Roni, I can't drive you there. I can't lose you too.” He looked down at her, eyes wet with budding tears.

 

Veronica looked up at him and reached a hand over to cover his. “Well, thanks for taking me this far. I'll call for a ride.” She turned to open the door.

 

Logan locked the doors. He reached over and grabbed her hand. “You can't go there.”

 

“Logan, it's fine. Really. It's not that big of a deal.” Veronica shrugged.

 

“You have no idea how dangerous this really is. They sent you a tongue, Veronica! And you just want to walk in and talk them down. You are smarter than this.” He tightened his hold on her hand.

 

Veronica winced and looked to her hand. “Logan. Let go.”

 

Logan looked down at her, tears dripping down his cheeks. “Never.” He let out a slow breath. “Lilly is gone, Duncan is a zombie. You are so different, but you are still here. I can't lose you too.”

 

Veronica paused and looked at Logan. She was silent for a while. She finally yanked her hand free and looked down. She looked to her door and unlocked the doors, her hand moving slowly.

 

Logan let out a sob, but didn't lock them again. He swallowed and closed his eyes, tilting his head back.

 

Veronica unbuckled her seat belt and gently lead it back to the side.

 

Logan flinched at the sound and closed his eyes tighter. “Please, Roni.” His voice was just above a whisper.

 

“Bye, Logan.” She opened the door and scrambled out of the car as quickly as she could. She walked in front of the car, moving towards the sidewalk. She moved at a steady pace as she walked down the street.

 

Logan lowered his chin and watched her until she was out of his sight, sobbing softly. He cleared his throat and started his car back up.

 

Veronica limped down the street. She made it a block before she saw Logan's car pull into the lot in front of her and stop. She continued on her path, trying to ignore him.

 

Logan got out of the car and walked towards her. In a fluid motion, he picked her up and swung her around, pinning her against the SUV.

 

Veronica winced and made a squeak as her wounded back made contact with the cool metal. She blinked up at Logan, panting just a bit.

 

Logan kept her lifted and trapped. He looked down at her. “Don't do this.”

 

Veronica sighed. “Let me down.”

 

Logan put his head in the crook of her neck. “Please.”

 

“Logan, you always have to be so overly dramatic.” Veronica sighed and pushed at him with her free hand, the one not holding the box. “Let me down. This hurts.”

 

Logan pulled her away from the car and set her on the ground. She stumbled a bit, but recovered. He stroked her hair back from her face and looked her in her eyes. “Please.”

 

Veronica looked up at him and sighed. “Ok. But, I need to meet with Liam. How about I get him to meet us? It's a compromise.” She offered him a grin. She was going to meet with him, and really wanted to get it over with. She wanted it to be done tonight.

 

“I'll go.” Logan straightened. “You take my car home. I'll go in your place.”

 

Veronica smirked. “How noble of you. That won't work. No, I'll call him and get him to meet us. It'll be fine. Where would you feel comfortable?” She raised a brow at him.

 

“The sheriff station.” Logan answered quickly.

 

Veronica smirked wider. “Alright.” She reached in her bag and pulled out her phone. She dialed a number and put it to her ear.

 

“Speaker.” Logan whispered.

 

Veronica rolled her eyes and turned it on speaker.

 

“ _Yello, River Stix.”_ A male voice answered.

 

“I need to talk to Liam.” Veronica spoke towards the phone.

 

“ _Liam is busy. Can I take a message?”_ The voice asked.

 

“Tell him it's Veronica Mars. I'll wait.” Veronica sighed, as if she were bored already.

 

“ _Girly, I don't think he'll give a shit who you are.”_

 

Veronica smirked to Logan. “Try it. Let's see who knows Liam better.”

 

Logan blinked. He ducked his hands into his sleeves and bounced between his feet nervously.

 

“ _Alright. One sec.”_ They hear the man set the phone down. In the distance, they hear Liam laugh and the laugh comes closer. _“Ver-ron-nic-ca Mars. I expected you to just show up. This is a surprise.”_

 

“Liam, I was going to, but I thought better of just showing up there. I've got the memory stick with me, but I'm not going to come to you.” Veronica smirked.

 

“ _You didn't get my message then.”_ Liam was a little upset.

 

“I got it. The tongue. I don't plan on talking to anyone. But, I'm not going to walk into the lion's den. We can do this at a neutral location.”

 

Logan brought a hand up to chew on his nails. His eyes wide as he watched Veronica.

 

“ _Ok. Where, toots?”_ Liam was calmer.

 

“Outside the Sheriff's station.” Veronica paused briefly. “Oh, you don't have any warrants, do you?”

 

Liam laughed. _“Damn, girl. That took guts to say. Nah, I'm clean. But you knew that. I can be there in twenty minutes.”_

 

“Sounds great. See you then.” Veronica grinned like she won.

 

“ _Can't wait.”_ Liam hung up the phone.

 

Veronica turned her phone off and blinked up to Logan. “Ready?”

 

“So, now we go inside and tell Lamb and get him to arrest Liam.” Logan lowered his hand from his mouth.

 

“No. We go and I give him the stick and we both go our separate locations.” Veronica turned and opened the passenger door. “Do I need to drive?”

 

“Roni, he threatened you.” Logan blinked down at her.

 

“Logan, I can call him and have him meet us here if you're going to wuss out. Maybe he'll give me a ride home too.” Veronica looked over her shoulder at him. She still held the door open.

 

“Jesusfuck.” Logan ran his fingers through his hair. He growled out and walked around to the driver's side and got into the car. “You are going to give me gray hairs at sixteen.” He started the SUV.

 

Veronica smirked and climbed up into the seat and closed her door. She buckled her seat belt and sat patiently as he calmed a bit.

 

He looked over at her. “I think I figured out why your father is bald. He pulls out his hair, doesn't he?”

 

Veronica shrugged. “You want to drop me off at my car, feel free.”

 

“No. Obviously, someone needs to keep you out of danger.” He sighed and pulled out onto the road. He drove towards the sheriff's station.

 

Veronica rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything. They pulled up and parked across the street. Veronica pulled the stick out of her bag and slipped it into her hoodie's pocket.

 

“So, you know what to do?” Logan looked over at her.

 

“I know what I want to happen.” Veronica slipped her bag into the back seat. “And you get to-”

 

“If you say 'Stay in the car', I'm going to drive away right now, with you in the car.” Logan threatened.

 

Veronica shrugged. “You could wait inside the station.”

 

“Veronica.” He glared down at her. “I'm not leaving you alone with known criminals who obviously already beat you.”

 

“You don't know anything.” Veronica sighed. She turned and looked up at him. “Seriously. If they say anything, you are shocked or act ignorant.”

 

“I am shocked and ignorant. Shouldn't be hard.” Logan sighed back at her. “Will you tell me everything after?”

 

Veronica reached up to open the door. “Nope.” She opened and slipped out.

 

Logan followed and locked the doors. He walked behind her as she crossed the street and walked up the steps.

 

Veronica turned and sat on them. She checked her phone for the time. “Any minute now.”

 

“Great.” Logan leaned against the railing. He looked out and around, trying to be alert.

 

“There she is.” Liam walked out of the building behind them. He grinned as he looked to Logan. “And she brought company.”

 

Veronica stood and turned around. “My driver.”

 

Liam looked down at Logan and nodded. “Then he should be in the car, right? I mean, I didn't bring my driver.”

 

“Do you have a driver?” Veronica asked calmly. “You come off as a drive yourself type.”

 

Liam smirked. “Always so cute.” He looked her up and down. “Healing alright?”

  
Logan tensed up, glaring at Liam.

 

“Just fine.” Veronica shrugged. She didn't flinch.

 

Liam moved closer to Veronica. “You eighteen yet, girl?”

 

Veronica chuckled. “Why? Want to go buy lottery tickets together?”

 

“I was thinking other adult activities.” Liam licked his lips. “Your daddy would hate it. Ever want to piss him off?”

 

“Not really.” Veronica didn't back away. She lifted the box to him. “This is a horribly gross way to deliver a message. Would you like my email address?”

 

“It's a goat tongue.” Liam chuckled taking the box and rattling it around a bit. “Looked human, right?”

 

“Very convincing.” Veronica stated calmly. She looked over to Logan. He was bubbling with energy. She looked back to Liam. “So, I give you this memory stick and we're good?”

 

Liam shrugged. “I don't know if I would say good, but it would put us closer to the black.”

 

“And what would take us over to the black?” Veronica raised a brow.

 

“You offering services, Veronica?” Liam grinned wide.

 

Logan cleared his throat.

 

Veronica looked past Liam to Logan and shook her head. She looked back to Liam. “Need pictures taken of your girl? Sure. I could do that.”

 

Liam reached out and gently lifted Veronica's chin. He lowered his face down. “I think we both know I don't have a girl. I could though.” He looked down her lips then back to her eyes.

 

“I'm actually taken. Darn your luck.” She took a step back.

 

Liam raised a brow, grinning. He turned to look at Logan then twisted back to look at Veronica. “This kid?”

 

Veronica chuckled. “No. A deputy.”

 

Liam lost his grin. Logan blinked and tilted his head.

 

“So, you get the stick, I go about my day, right? I don't have copies or prints. I don't even remember what's on this.” She reached in her pocket and pulled out the stick. “I mean, my memory is fuzzy. Maybe it's the salt water.”

 

Liam reached out and took the memory card in his fingers. “Maybe.” He grinned a bit. “Alright, Veronica. We're cool. Don't fuck it up.” He tapped her nose with the memory stick. He turned and walked down the stairs and away from the two teens.

 

Logan stepped down to stand next to her. He waited until Liam was out of view. “So, you wanted to do that in a bar, surrounded by his goons, without me there?”

 

“Yup.” Veronica slipped her hands in her pockets and walked down the stairs.

 

“When did you lose all your sense?” Logan followed.

 

Veronica stopped and looked back at him. “You don't actually expect me to answer that, do you?” She smirked and turned back. “Can you take me to my car now?”

 

“Maybe your deputy can.” Logan smirked and looked down the street. He waited for a car to pass, then stepped off the curb.

 

Veronica chuckled. “Jealous? So unlike you.” She looked both ways and followed him.

 

Logan walked to the passenger's side and turned around. “What happened in the ocean?”

 

Veronica blinked. “Um. What?”

 

“You and Liam. What happened?” Logan asked again. “I'm not letting you in my car until I know what happened.”

 

Veronica sighed. “Can I tell you in the car? I'm kind of tired. I would like to sit.”

 

Logan sighed and opened the door for her. He didn't move to the other side though. He waited with the door open.

 

Veronica sighed and climbed in. When she realized he wasn't moving to get in, she smirked. “Alright.” She looked over at him. “I fell off the pier into the ocean.”

 

“How did you get the marks on your back?” Logan asked, but his voice was laced with anger.

 

“I was pushed very hard.” Veronica sighed and leaned her head back against the seat. When Logan didn't move, she continued. “Through a railing.”

 

Logan gasped. “The splinters.” Veronica nodded. “And the bruises on your chest?”

 

“I was pushed.” She sighed. “I just said that.”

 

Logan blinked. “Liam did that?”

 

“He didn't. He was there though.” Veronica sighed. “Can I go to my car now?”

 

“No.” He slammed the door closed and walked around to the other side. He got in and started the car. “I don't trust you to be alone.”

 

“Logan, this is kidnapping right in front of the sheriff. Just take me back to my car.” Veronica yawned.

  
“Tomorrow. Tonight, let me keep you safe.” Logan pleaded over at her. “Want to sleep over?”

 

Veronica couldn't help but laugh. “I have a dog. I need to go take him out, then I need to go to sleep.” She shook her head. “Besides, I'm not interested in a sleepover. We are enemies, remember?”

 

Logan shook his head. “Nope.” He backed the SUV out of the parking space and drove back to her apartment.

 

Veronica remained silent the whole way back. Once Logan parked the car, she turned to get her bag. Logan turned at the same time, but stopped before hitting her head. She smirked up at him. “I need my bag.”

 

Logan nodded. “Right.” He straightened in the seat, but didn't get out of the car.

 

Veronica grabbed her bag and sat in the seat. “You really don't need to worry. It's dealt with. I'll be fine.”

 

“Veronica, I'm sorry for this past year. We, um, we haven't agreed on some things, but I don't think you were Lilly's enemy.” Logan stared at the steering wheel as he talked.

 

“Logan...” Veronica doesn't know what to say after that.

 

“No, I turned my back on you because I was in pain. I blamed you when I knew deep down, it wasn't you. You have a different theory on what happened. I don't understand it. I'm not even sure I want to, but it's not a good reason to hate you.”

 

Veronica sighed softly and watched him.

 

“I hated you because everything about you reminded me of what I lost.” A tear rolled down his cheek. “I would see you two laughing or whispering to each other. I would see her bouncing around you and you rolling your eyes at some extreme statement she made.” He smiled in memory, but it disappeared as quickly as it appeared.. “And it hurt. I, uh, I acted out and blamed you for bringing that reminder to my attention.”

 

“I miss her too. Seeing you reminds me of her.” Veronica started.

 

Logan turned and looked at her. “But you never hated me because of the memories. I look at you now and you aren't the same person. You don't bring up those memories anymore.” He shrugged a bit. “I don't think you have for a while. You live this completely different life, and I have to admit, it scares the shit out of me.”

 

Veronica grinned a bit. “I do have an idea on what I'm doing, Logan.”

 

Logan looked up and gaped at her. “You could have died a few times in the last twenty-four hours. Do you not get that?”

 

“I take calculated risks. I could have died once. I didn't.” Veronica looked down at her hands. “It comes with the job.”

 

“I doubt your dad wants you to risk your life for the job.” Logan sighed. “Look, I'm not going to keep yelling at you, but I just wanted you to know that I do care about you. I never stopped. And I'm sorry for being that jackass. I don't expect friendship bracelets or anything.”

 

“I'll stop braiding then.” Veronica smirked up at him.

 

Logan grinned. “But, maybe, I can get the rumors to stop.”

 

“Logan, I really don't care about the rumors. I am more evolved than worrying about my public image in a high school full of haters.” Veronica shrugged.

 

“So, um.” Logan swallowed nervously. “What does this mean for us?”

 

Veronica blinked up at him. “I guess we'll have to see how it plays.” She softened her look a bit. “I don't exactly trust you.”

 

Logan nodded. “I get that. I don't blame you.” He looked down to his lap. “I am sorry, Veronica. You lost her too.”

 

Veronica reached to the door handle. “Look, I'm going to go home. Let's see what happens Monday and take it from there, ok?”

 

“I meant it, Veronica. I'm staying over tonight. I don't trust Liam, especially now that I know he has the hots for you.” Logan shivered.

 

“He's not going to do anything.” Veronica's voice was oozing with frustration.

 

“Please, Roni. Let me just sleep on the couch. We'll watch a movie and fall asleep and tomorrow, I'll take you to get your car. It'll be nice.” Logan smiled. “And I'll feel better.”

 

Veronica sighed and turned. She opened the car door and slipped out.

 

Logan got out and closed his door. He walked around to meet up with her. “What should we watch? I'm thinking a comedy would be good.”

 

“I'm actually pretty tired again. It's been a long day.” Veronica closed the car door and walked slowly up to the apartment complex.

 

“Oh. So, my pick? Wonderful.” He grinned and opened the gate for her.

 

Veronica walked to her door and unlocked it. She walked in and greeted Backup. “Hey, buddy.” She rose up. “Logan, do you mind? Just down to the grass?”

 

“Sure. Don't pass out again.” He reached over and took her keys from her. “I'll lock up though.” He hooked the leash on Backup and took him out the door.

 

A few minutes later, Logan let himself in to Veronica's house. She was laying on the couch, curled up in her comforter, asleep. He smiled down to her. He released Backup from the leash. “Shh. Don't wake up your sister.” He whispered. He walked back to Veronica's bedroom and looked over her small book collection. He grabbed a book that looked interesting, something about a flat world carried by elephants who float through space on a giant turtle, and walked back to the living room. He locked up and turned on a light behind the chair and settled in. He opened the book and read.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not spoil the Discworld series for me. I haven't read it. The Color of Magic sits on my shelf, waiting for me to pick it up. I'll get to it. Eventually. 
> 
> For those who don't get that comment, that's the book Logan picks.


	3. Chapter 3

Saturday

 

It was around midnight when Veronica started thrashing around. She cried out in her dream, pushing at the covers and yanking her shirt away from her neck.

 

Logan stopped reading and looked over to her. He frowned. Backup lifted his head and just watched her.

 

She twisted on the couch, kicking her legs out. “Stop.... please.. don't.”

 

Logan frowned further. He never heard Veronica beg before, not with this tone. He folded the page corner down and set the book to the side. He stood up. “Roni?” His voice was soft. “Roni, it's a dream. Wake up.”

 

Veronica grunted and thrashed around more. She made panicked noises. She cried out, still asleep.

 

Logan slipped next to her and held her upper body against his. “Shh. Roni. Wake up. You are ok. You are safe.” He petted her head again and gently held her.

 

Veronica settled down a bit and opened her eyes. Her lashes fluttered as she looked up to Logan. She turned and noticed she was still on her couch. “What..”

 

“Bad dream. Again.” He whispered. “It's ok.” He continued to physically soothe her. “You are alright.”

 

Veronica looked down at his body next to hers and relaxed a bit. “Ah. Right.” She nodded and settled her upper body again.

 

“Do you want to eat again?” Logan asked softly, still running his hand through her hair.

 

Veronica shook her head and leaned her cheek against his chest. She held it there.

 

Logan could feel her trembling next to him. “Want to talk about your nightmare? This is your second one today.”

 

“Fourth.” Veronica sighed.

 

“Ronica...” Logan hugged her tight to him. “Tell me about them.”

 

“I... I'd rather not.” She let him hug her.

 

“Are they about Lilly?” He asked softly.

 

“No. Dreams with Lilly are nice.” She smiled.

 

Logan held her for a while. “This couch wasn't built for two. Want to take this to the bedroom?”

 

Veronica looked up at him. “Does that line actually work?”

 

Logan smirked. “All the time.” His smirk turns into a grin. “Seriously, my ass is dangling off this thing.”

 

Veronica chuckled. “Get up.” She released him and leaned back.

 

He managed to get up without falling onto the floor. He grinned down at her and offered a hand.

 

Veronica peeled the comforter off her. “I'm going to go shower.” She took his hand and pulled herself up.

 

“Oh my. Well, I suppose I could shower.” He widened his smile.

 

Veronica giggled. “Alone.” She straightened her clothing. “I, um, I could use some help with bandages though. Do you think you could apply new ones when I'm done?”

 

“Seeing you in just panties again? I could manage that.” He chuckled and tucked some hair behind her ear. He looked down at her face and his smile faded to a look of wonder.

 

Veronica looked up at him, a brow raised. She cleared her throat and walked around him. “I'll, um, I'll call you back when I'm ready.”

 

Logan nodded. “Alright. Um. Leave your bedroom door open. If you need help, just call.” He turned and wink at her. “Even if it's to help scrub that hard to reach spot.”

 

Veronica rolled her eyes. “I'm not one of your bimbos, Logan.”

 

Logan cleared his throat and nodded down to her. “Right. Sorry. It's a mode.”

 

Veronica laughed. “Bimbo mode?” She turned and walked into her bedroom.

 

Logan followed and leaned in the doorway. “Like zombie mode?”

 

Veronica removed her hoodie and looked over at him. “Yes. Now, shoo.”

 

“Roni, why do you put yourself in danger like that?” He had his hands in his sleeves again.

 

Veronica sat at her desk chair and removed a shoe. “Talking to people isn't dangerous, Logan.”

 

“It is when they send you tongues and beat you up!” He walked into her bedroom. He took a calming breath. “Just wondering why you put yourself in the cross hairs like that.”

 

Veronica smirked at his word choice. “Sometimes, I end up there without even trying. Like last night. I wasn't even following Liam or his men. I took some pictures of what I thought was insurance fraud. I quickly learned it wasn't.” She rubbed her chest and winced. She reached down and removed her other shoe.

 

“I understand. Maybe you should consider a new job? Leave that for your dad?” Logan offered in a calm tone.

 

Veronica blinked up at him. “No one has a say in what I do. I'm not doing anything wrong.” She stood and walked past him. “Get out of my room.”

 

Logan sighed and took a step towards her, but the knock on the door stopped them both from moving. Veronica turned and looked up at him, a brow raised. Logan held up a hand. “Stay here.” He turned and walked slowly towards the door. He could see the silhouette of a lone male on the other side. He opened the door and blinked.

 

“Where is she?” Wallace pushed past him and into the apartment. “V?”

 

Veronica grabbed her hoodie and carefully put it on. “I'm here, Wallace.” She sighed. “Sorry, I forgot to call you back.”

 

Wallace walked over to Veronica and looked her over. “You alright?”

 

Veronica nodded. “Yea, I came home sick. Logan drove me.”

 

Wallace turned and looked over his shoulder at Logan. “Against your will?”

 

Logan smirked. “Nothing I do has ever been against her will.”

 

“Logan.” Veronica warned. She grabbed Wallace's arms and turned him to face her. “Thank you for caring, but I am fine.” She smiled up at Wallace.

 

“V, why you hanging with this guy?” Wallace's voice was filled with concern.

 

“He helped me with a case.” Veronica smiled.

 

Wallace turned and looked back at Logan. “Is that case done?”

 

Logan stepped forward, grinning. “Nope. It's a long case. One of those all nighters.” He nodded. “Best without interruptions.”

 

Wallace turned and looked back at Veronica. “Are you and Logan a couple?”

 

Veronica guffawed and looked to Logan. “No, I don't think you have to worry about that.” She turned back to Wallace. “If I was in a relationship with anyone, I would certainly tell you, Papa Bear!” She grinned wide.

 

“Papa Bear?” Logan tilted his head.

 

Wallace turned again and Veronica turned him back before he could turn completely. “Aren't you out past curfew?”

 

“Aww. That's cute.” Logan chuckled and sat on a kitchen stool.

 

Veronica shot him a glare.

 

“I left my mom a note.” Wallace shrugged. “You are important.” His voice got soft. “I was worried.”

 

Veronica smiled sweetly up to Wallace. “I appreciate your concern, but I am fine. I think my fever even broke.”

 

“Is it sick or a case?” Wallace asked softly.

 

“Both.” Veronica nodded.

 

“Would be nice if you didn't keep so many secrets, V. Makes me feel like I'm being played.” Wallace pouted.

 

“I keep your secrets too. Remember that.” She gave him a small smile. “Client privilege.” She nodded.

 

Wallace sighed and nodded. “Alright, Supafly. I'll trust your ways. Call me tomorrow?”

 

Veronica grinned and nodded. “I will. I promise.”

 

Wallace brought her in for a hug. She winced, but didn't make a noise. Logan's eyes widened and he moved a bit to stop Wallace, but wasn't fast enough. Wallace pulled back and Veronica smiled. “Have a good night, V.” He turned to Logan. “You better behave.”

 

Logan nodded, but didn't say anything. He looked to Veronica, checking her face for signs of pain.

 

“Good night, Wallace.” Veronica walked to the door. “Text me when you get home.”

 

“Sure thing.” Wallace walked out. Veronica locked the door behind him.

 

“He's adorable.” Logan smirked, but lost it. “You ok? That hug looked painful.”

 

“I'm fine.” Veronica turned away from him and walked back to her bedroom. She removed the hoodie again and tossed it on her chair.

 

Logan followed, but Veronica walked back to the door and closed it on his face. “What did I do this time, Veronica?”

 

He got no answer, but he heard the pipes whine as water flowed through them. She had started her shower. He sighed and walked back to the living room and plopped on the couch.

 

The water turned off and Logan heard some movement in the bedroom. He stood and walked to the kitchen. He pulled out a water and took a sip. He listened to the sounds coming from the bedroom. Finally, he heard her voice.

 

“Ok, Logan.”

 

He walked towards the door and opened it slowly. He looked around until he found her laying on the bed. She was on her stomach wearing clean pajama bottoms. She was topless, her bare back exposed to him. Logan swallowed audibly and closed the bedroom door behind him. He wasn't sure why, as they were the only ones home. He shook his head and looked down at her. She had placed all the stuff next to her. The bandages and ointment were laying on her bed.

 

Logan stepped forward and sat down next to her. He looked down at her back and saw the various colors of the bruises splashed over her skin. She had her head turned away from him, towards the wall. “Ok, let's get this healed.” He smiled, mostly to keep himself in higher spirits.

 

“Go ahead.” She mumbled.

 

Logan touched her lower back and she felt warm, but not boiling like she had earlier. He sighed. “It looks about the same.”

 

“I know. I saw it in the mirror. Just put the stuff on and bandages. I just want to go to bed.” She was still upset. He could hear the rage still coursing in her tone.

 

“Ok.” He started to apply the ointment to the cuts, working his way from near her shoulders to her lower back. She was flinching at the his fingers and wondered how much it was really hurting her. “Sorry, I'm almost done.”

 

“It's fine.” She gritted the lie out.

 

“You don't have to lie to me, Veronica. I can tell you are in pain.” Logan's voice rose as he wiped his finger off on a tissue.

 

“The worst of it is over. No sense dwelling on the past.” She sighed out.

 

Logan opened the first bandage and placed it on her back. He rubbed his hand gently over it, making sure it was secure. “Sometimes, they hurt worse later.”

 

Veronica held her breath for a couple seconds then slowly let it out.

 

Logan placed the second bandage on her back and set his hand on it, sealing it to her skin. “Sometimes, wounds take a while to heal and they hurt in waves, with ebbs and flows of pain.” He moved his hand to her side and rubbed his thumb against her skin, careful to avoid bruises. “Sometimes they take years to get over.”

 

Veronica's body tensed as he talked. Her breathing stopped again until her body rejected her brain's wishes and inhaled.

 

Logan moved his hand off her and opened the last bandage. “Sometimes, Roni, the places that hurt the worst aren't the causes of the pain.” He places the bandage on her lower back and smiled down. He was shocked with how tiny she was. The three bandages covered her whole back.

 

“Logan...” Veronica started and turned her head around to face him.

 

He put his hand on her shoulder, his palm cupping over her skin. “Whoa. You shouldn't move yet. I don't think our friendship could recover from you flashing me.” He smirked. “I'll be in the other room. If you want to talk, come out. Otherwise, I'll just sleep on the couch.”

 

Veronica nodded.

 

Logan stood and walked to the door. He opened it and spun around it and slipped out to the hall. He let out a slow breath once he was alone. He had almost told her about his own back. He had almost told her what his father had done to him for a decade now. He grinned a bit, happy that her father hadn't been the cause of her injuries. He lost the smile when he realized she got them going out and snooping around, alone. He walked to the couch and scratched Backup's head. “You would have protected her, wouldn't you?”

 

Backup panted up at him, his mouth stretched up. It looked like he was smiling.

 

Veronica opened her door and walked out. She was wearing a tee shirt now. “Thanks, for um, doing that.” She looked down at him on the couch.

 

Logan smiled and nodded. “You are most welcome.”

 

“Did you want to go to bed?” She asked, holding one arm to her side.

 

“I could.” Logan grinned. “Some of us haven't had a few hours worth of naps today.”

 

Veronica nodded. “Right.” She flashed a smile. “I'll just grab my homework. Maybe work on that for a while, in my room.” She turned towards her bag.

 

Logan jumped up and rushed over to her. “Roni.” He pulled them from her hands. “You shouldn't lift things or have extra weight on your back.” He smirked a bit. “Maybe that shirt is too heavy too.”

 

Veronica turned and looked up at him, a brow raised. “Bimbo mode over just a topless girl. So easy.” She rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag and her books. “I can handle it.”

 

Logan reluctantly gave up the items. “So, I'll see you in the morning.”

 

Veronica nodded. “Good night, Logan.” She gave him a bashful smile and turned towards her room.

 

“Sleep sweet, Veronica.” He watched her go to her room and close the door. He went to the couch and turned off the light. He snuggled down on the couch with a hand dangled off, idly petting Backup.

 

 

Logan woke with a start. He panted and looked around the room. It took him a moment to remember where he was and who his hostess was. He sighed softly and threw his arm over his eyes. He worked on slowing his breathing. He almost fell back asleep, but he heard whimpers coming from the hallway. He moved the arm from his eyes and sat up a bit. He listened. He heard sobs. He sighed as he realized Veronica was crying. He sat up and looked around the room. He noticed it was about three in the morning. Lights from outside shown through the windows in the room, making the furniture visible, even this late. He noticed the lack of Backup next to the couch and his eyes immediately went to the door. It was still locked up tight. He exhaled slowly and put his feet on the floor. He stood but his body was protesting this little of sleep. He shook out his arms and walked back towards Veronica's room. His foot landed on a weak spot on the floor and it creaked. The noises from her room stopped abruptly. He sighed and looked down to his foot, mentally chastising it for ruining his spying. He reached up and tapped on her door. “Veronica? Are you awake?” His voice is soft.

 

“Uh, yea. I'm sorry. I was watching a video.” Her voice called through the door, stronger than he expected.

 

He smirked at her weak excuse. “Watching porn without me? I'm insulted.” He chuckled, but it was mostly for show. “Can I come in?”

 

“Uh.” She paused. “I guess.”

 

Logan opened the door and looked over at her. She was sitting at her desk, closing her laptop. Perhaps, she was watching a video after all. He walked closer to her. “So, what are you doing awake, young lady?”

 

Backup lifted his head from the floor behind the desk chair. After realizing Logan wasn't currently a threat, he put his head back down.

 

“I was having trouble sleeping.” She didn't look up at him.

 

“In too much pain?” Logan walked next to her and looked down at her with big eyes. He was concerned.

 

“No, um.” She nibbled on her bottom lip. “Bad dreams.”

 

Logan sighed. “Again? Jesus, Roni. I think you have a problem. Have you talked to anyone?”

 

She nodded. “Yea. I have sleep meds.”

 

Logan waited. “And you want me to fetch them from the top shelf?”

 

“I, um. I don't feel like taking them tonight.” She looked to her laptop as she played with the latch on it.

 

Logan watched her. “Because I'm here?”

 

She nodded slowly.

 

“I can't say I don't blame your lack of trust, but I promise I won't mess with you tonight, Roni.” Logan sighed. “I mean, I never messed with you during our sleepovers with the Kanes.” He grinned in memory. “Donut, for sure. Even Lilly, sometimes. But I never even pranked you.” He turned and leaned his behind against the desk so he could see her face. He saw she still had big tears in her eyes. “Hey.” He leaned over and turned the chair, forcing her to face him. “What's going on?”

 

“I don't want to talk about it.” Veronica looked down and violently wiped at her eyes. She managed to remove the tears, but left red marks on her cheeks.

 

“You said you were watching a video. What were you watching?” He hoped he could get her to open up some more.

 

“An old home movie.” She bit her bottom lip.

 

“Of you and your mom?” Logan asked softly. It felt strange to talk about her mother without mocking her.

 

“No.” She shook her head a bit. “Of Lilly.”

 

Logan blinked. “What movie?” He didn't have any movies of Lilly. He only had pictures and memories and right this second, he would give his cojones to see more video of her.

 

Veronica sighed softly and opened her laptop. She maximized the window and leaned back. She took a calming breath and tapped the space bar.

 

Logan turned and watched the screen. It showed Veronica dancing around with Lilly. They were giggling and singing to some pop song. It cut to Veronica asking Lilly questions in a journalist voice, and Lilly answering them as if she were English royalty. They would giggle between each answer before going on to another one.

 

“We did this the night you went to Mexico with Dick and Cassidy, the day before...” She trailed off. She didn't need to finish it. He knew what day that was.

 

Logan couldn't look away from Lilly. She was still so full of life and so beautiful. She was wild and crazy and free. His last image of her had been when the police video had been leaked. He let out a breath and leaned down. “She was amazing.” He doesn't say it to Veronica, but instead to himself.

 

Veronica nodded though. “I, um, I found this and realized I hadn't watched it yet. Since I was up, I thought I would.” She finished lamely. “Sorry that I woke you.”

 

“Hey. It's ok.” Logan reached out and rubbed her arm gently. “I'm here for you. If you need me, I should be awake.”

 

“It's just old feelings.” Veronica shrugged. “I guess with you shadowing me tonight, it brought up a lot of old memories. Stirred the pot.” She looked up and offered a small smile.

 

“I understand that.” Logan smiled wide. “I mean, I've forgotten a time or two that you and Lilly were thick as thieves.” He gestures to the screen. “That she was ripped out of your life just as much as she was ripped out of mine.”

 

Veronica nodded and sniffle escaped her. She turned her head away from Logan, hiding her emotions.

 

Logan frowned. “Roni, it's ok. I'm not going to mock you for mourning your best friend.”

 

Veronica jerked her head back to face him. “That's not why I'm crying.”

 

Logan blinked. “Then why are you crying?”

 

Veronica growled and pushed the chair back. She walked to her door. “I'm going to bed. You can go.”

 

Logan straightened and blinked over at her. He couldn't believe she just shut down again. “No. Talk to me, Roni. Why are you crying? Why do you keep having nightmares?”

 

“Logan, just go to bed.” Veronica sighed and shifted her weight.

 

Logan walked over to her. “No. Talk to me. I know you don't trust me, but you can. I won't hurt you again, Ronica.” He reached out to touch her arms.

 

Veronica twisted, avoiding his touch. “Logan, just leave me alone.” She looked down.

 

“What happened? We were getting along, even joking. Why do you keep going cold on me?” Logan glared down at her.

 

Veronica slowly looked up at him “What do you remember about Shelly Pomroy's party last year?”

 

Logan stepped back. It was such a random question. It hit him odd. “Um. I ended up going home with Shelly's cousin.” He looked down at her. “Something tells me that's not what you are asking.” He watched her for a bit. “Ok. I admit it. Sean and I used you as a salt lick.” He winced at the confession. “Not my proudest moment, I admit.”

 

Veronica looked up at him. Her eyes were icy. “What do you know about the person who raped me?” Her voice scratched at her throat, protesting giving him the information.

 

“You were raped?” He gaped down at her. He took a step towards her, but she put a hand up to block him. “What happened?”

 

“I would love to find out.” She gave a hallow chuckle as she wrapped her arms around her body. “What do you know?”

 

“I don't know anything, Veronica. I swear.” Logan's eyes filled with tears. “Oh my God. Who did it?” He felt the shock of it wearing off and filling with the heat of anger.

 

Veronica looked down. “I... I don't know.”

 

Logan watched her. “How do you know that you were...?” He can't say the word again. His mouth couldn't form it.

 

“I woke up in the guest bedroom with my panties on the floor and I was sore.” She doesn't look up, but her voice has evened out.

 

“Holy shit, Roni. I don't know what to say.” Logan ran his hand through his hair.

 

“Did you have anything to do with it, Logan?” She looked up as she said his name. Her eyes caught his.

 

Logan blinked and shook his head. “No. Never!” He stepped forward again, reaching out for her. “I swear, Veronica. I wouldn't want that to happen to you.”

 

She twisted away again. “Go home, Logan.” She looked away. She stayed that way for a couple seconds, then a hand reached up and covered her mouth. She rushed to the bathroom and slammed the door.

 

Logan heard her puking. He didn't move from where he stood. He thought of the party. He remembered seeing Veronica stroll in. She didn't have any friends there that he knew of, but she still came. He remembered using her nearly passed out body as a salt lick with Sean. He wondered if Sean had any ideas. He thought about how much of a piece of shit Sean was, but then it hit him. He was just as bad. He wondered if he would have cheered her rapist on, had he known. Maybe he would have gotten him a gift. No, he wouldn't have allowed that. He was fine with pranks on her. Her tires, calling in locker searches, even the girls in the locker room flushing her clothes. But anything physical, he wouldn't have accepted. He would have stood up for her. He hoped he would have. He turned and looked to the bathroom door and heard the flush of the toilet.

 

Veronica walked out the of the bathroom smelling minty fresh. She couldn't look at Logan. “Why are you still here?”

 

Logan couldn't help it. He was compelled to her. He rushed over and wrapped his arms around her protesting form. He just held her. “I'm so sorry, Veronica.” He was crying.

 

His body trembled as it encased her and she stood there, shocked. She stopped fighting him and just stood there.

 

“I swear, Veronica. It ends. The torment and bullying. I'm going to make sure everyone stops.” He pulled back and looked down at her, tucking some of her hair behind an ear. “And I will find out who did that to you. I swear.”

 

Veronica sighed. “Ok. But, go home. I'm tired.”

 

Logan shook his head. “No. I'm going to be your faithful hound from now on. I'm your protector.”

 

Veronica raised a brow. “I have one of those.” She sighed. “Your helicoptering is making me dizzy. Please, just go home.”

 

“Roni, I'm not leaving you.” He sighed and looked down to her. “Your life goes to shit when I leave you.”

 

Veronica smirked. “You would take the credit.” She put a hand on his chest and patted him. “Seriously, I have had my fill of you. Go home.”

 

Logan couldn't help but smirk. “Miss Mars, you haven't even had a taste.” He pouted suddenly. “Oh God. I'm sorry.” He pulled her in for another hug. “Sex jokes are probably not what you want.”

 

Veronica winced. “Actually, the hugging is what's hurting the worst right now.”

 

Logan pulled back. He blinked down at her, inspecting her. “Sorry.” He sighed. “I can't stop saying it.”

 

“I got that.” She offered him a small smile. She put her hands on his arms and looked up at him. “Really, Logan. I believe you. I don't care about the salt lick thing. I mean, it's gross and don't ever do it again, but it's hardly the worst thing to happen to me.”

 

“Oh, Ronica.” He wanted to hug her again. “I swear, I'll protect you.” He wrapped his arms around her head and hugged that to him.

 

Veronica chuckled. “By being my helmet?” She pulled herself free. “Hey, let's just go to bed and get some sleep.”

 

Logan nodded. He turned and started towards the door. He stopped. “You going to be ok by yourself?”

 

Veronica nodded and walked towards her bed. “I always am, Logan.”

 

Logan turned and looked down at her. “Can I, um.” He fidgeted a bit. “Can I sleep in here? That couch isn't very long and I'm kind of tall.” He shrugged a bit.

 

Veronica smirked. “Fine. Don't go through my things.” She moved to the door, but Logan wrapped an arm around her waist and kept her from moving.

 

“I don't think it's safe for you to be sleeping alone.” His voice was low.

 

Veronica turned and looked up at him, blinking. She didn't say anything, but her eyes searched his for something.

 

He raised the corners of his mouth. “Don't worry. I'm a gentleman.” He turned her around gently, using her shoulders. “To bed.”

 

Veronica smirked and turned. She climbed into bed and held the covers open for him. The bed was only a twin, but she was small. The two of them could fit on it.

 

He slid next to her and pulled the covers up. He adjusted a bit on the pillow. “Comfy?”

 

Veronica squirmed a bit and pouted. “No.” She was on her back and he could see it was painful.

 

“Flip over.” Logan suggested, holding the blankets up so she didn't get tangled in them.

 

Reluctantly, Veronica turned over. She looked over at him, a brow raised. “Oh, this is much better.” She smirked, obviously not comfortable.

 

Logan lowered the blankets down and grinned. “You are doing this wrong.” He wrapped his arm under her head and held her hip. He hugged her gently against his side. With his other hand, he pushed her head down on his chest. “Adjust accordingly.” He closed his eyes and sighed softly.

 

Veronica moved a little, but it was more comfortable. She was having difficulties with her arm closest to him. She was moving it around, even laying on it. She sighed in frustration.

 

Logan chuckled softly and reached over. He pulled her arm out from between their bodies and draped it over his stomach. He tapped it with his hand before letting his hand rest on it. “Now, go to sleep. Some of us need our beauty sleep.”

 

Veronica sighed, but didn't move. “You must have nights like this a lot.” She smirked against his shirt.

 

“Ouch. No bruising of my ego.” Logan pouted. He thought about tickling her, but she just got comfortable. He didn't want to ruin that. “Sweet dreams, Veronica.”

 

“You too, Lo.” She was asleep before she could finish his name.

 

Logan laid there for half an hour, listening to her sleep before he allowed himself slumber. He thought about all the hell she's gone through since Lilly died and how most if it was his fault. He wondered what she wasn't telling him. He should have asked her more about her rape. He wondered if she went to the sheriff. He would ask her, in the morning. He had this weekend to get to know her, to get her to forgive him and he was going to do whatever he could to show he meant it. He would question his friends. Maybe Duncan saw something before Logan drugged him. Duncan wouldn't want anything bad to happen to Veronica. Duncan had never turned his back completely on Veronica. He had hated when Logan teased her. He didn't want her anymore, for whatever reason, but he didn't think she deserved the abuse Logan did. Logan thought that maybe Duncan knew something about Veronica. She turned her back on him and his family, but Duncan never turned his back completely on her. That had to mean something. Logan fell asleep to the thoughts of Duncan protecting Veronica and knew Monday wouldn't be has hard as he originally thought.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is it. Enjoy.
> 
> Thank you to all the people who left comments. It makes me blush and smile.

Logan woke hours later. It was sunny and the room was lit with this green light from the window blinds. He looked around and remembered where he was. He looked down and saw the blond hair. He smiled. They hadn't moved much in their sleep, but Veronica had curled up next to him. He carefully moved his arm around her, holding her close by her waist. He didn't want to touch her back, but liked her being so close. He chuckled a bit at how much had changed in twenty-four hours. Yesterday morning, he wanted to see Veronica suffer. Now, after spending a night watching her do just that, he wanted to keep it from ever happening again. He sighed and closed his eyes. He didn't know what time it was, but he could lay like this all day.

 

That was until his phone rang. He sighed and twisted. He felt it vibrating in his pants. He pulled it out and looked at the caller ID. He winced and answered it, rolling off the bed as he did it. “Hey, Dad.”

 

“ _Where are you, Son?”_ His father's voice was stern.

 

“I'm at Veronica's.” He looked back at her sleeping form and smiled. “She needed some help last night and I figured it would be best to sleep over versus driving home so late.” He moved towards the living room.

 

“ _Veronica Mars? I didn't think you were still friends with her.”_ His father's tone softened.

 

“Yea, we reconnected recently. She was having some guy trouble. I helped her take care of it.” Logan knew his father would eat up a damsel in distress story.

 

“ _Oh dear. I hope she's alright.”_ Aaron was hooked.

 

“She's fine. She's had a rough time though. I was thinking I might stay here with her. I planned to call you later today to make sure it was alright.” Logan thought it was better to cover that before being punished for it later.

 

“ _Sure, Son. That's being a good friend.”_ Logan could hear Aaron smiling and it made him sick.

 

“You know me, Dad. I try.” Logan's face didn't match the fake tone.

 

“ _I have to go to Vancouver for some promo shoots, so I guess I won't see you until I get back from that. Check in with your mom if you are going to be there longer than tomorrow, alright?”_

 

“Sure. And thanks.” Logan added with fake sincerity.

 

“ _I'm proud of you, Logan. It's not every day that we have the chance to stand up for the little guy, or girl in this case.”_ Aaron chuckled at his attempt at being witty. _“See you in a week or so. Bye, Son”_

 

“Bye.” Logan said it, but his father had already disconnected the call. His mind was still on 'the little guy', who apparently wasn't him. Talking to his father always made him sick. While his father never seemed to remember the years of abuse he took out on Logan, Logan did remember.

 

“Logan?”

 

Logan turned and looked back at Veronica reaching out to the warm, empty place Logan had been laying. He smiled. “I'm here. I thought I would take Backup out and then come back and see what we could make for breakfast.”

 

Veronica nodded as she snuggled into the spot he had used. “Thanks. Can you lock up?” She smiled and closed her eyes.

 

“Sure, Roni.” He turned and looked down at Backup. “Ready, boy?” He attached the leash to the Backup's collar and took him outside. He locked the apartment up and lead Backup down to the beach. Logan threw a stick around for Backup for a while. He was stalling. Veronica looked like she was comfortable and he wanted to let her sleep. He sat on the beach and Backup came and plopped next to him. They enjoyed the ocean view and sandy beach for a full hour before heading back up to the apartment.

 

Backup was pulling on the leash and Logan chuckled until he noticed the apartment door was open. He had images of Liam pushing his way in and he rushed up to the door. Backup pulled loose and slipped inside. Logan was right behind him, but he stopped short. He blinked down to Weevil sitting across from Veronica at the table.

 

“I was about to send out a search party.” Veronica smiled and sipped some coffee. She was in her pajamas and her hair was a mess. She didn't seem too concerned though.

 

Weevil blinked, obviously surprised to see Logan there as much as Logan was shocked to see Weevil.

 

“I believe you two know each other.” Veronica smirked before turning and pointing to Backup's food bowl. “All set for you, Buddy.”

 

“Uh, hey.” Weevil stumbled over the small greeting.

 

Logan panted and nodded. “Hey, man.” He ran a hand through his hair.

 

Weevil looked back to Veronica and smirked. “Keeping this low key? Smart. Wouldn't want the masses seeing your love connection.”

 

Veronica rolled her eyes at Weevil. “He probably thinks you met me for a morning quickie before going to rob old men at bingo.” She looked to Logan.

 

“Well, I don't do quickies, V.” Weevil winked over at her and stood up. “I'll look into it and get back to you.” Weevil moved a piece of paper into from the counter and pushed it into his pocket.

 

“Thanks, Weevil. Anything would be helpful.” Veronica smiled up at him.

 

“You sure you don't need me to take out the trash while I'm here?” He asked, turning to look at Logan.

 

Logan bent over and removed Backup's leash while the dog ate. He straightened and smirked down. “I was about to ask the same thing.”

 

“Girls. You are both pretty.” Veronica sighed.

 

Weevil turned back to Veronica. “I'll call you soon.” He turned and walked past Logan. He shook his head, smirking at him. “Bye, Opie.”

 

Logan opened his mouth to reply, but Veronica grabbed his arm and held him back.

 

Weevil walked out and closed the door behind him.

 

Logan turned and looked down at her. “I forgot you rolled with gangs already. What's your deal with him, anyway?”

 

“We do favors for each other.” She shrugged and sipped her coffee.

 

“You do favors for a biker gang?” Logan chuckled and poured himself some coffee.

 

“And they do them for me.” She grinned. “Just last week, we went shopping together and I helped them with fashion advice.”

 

Logan raised a brow down at her. “I don't think they took it.”

 

“Or maybe they have been taking it for a while.” She chuckled and finished her cup. She turned to put the cup in the sink, but Logan grabbed it and finished the chore for her.

 

“So, what are we doing today?” Logan asked.

 

“Getting my car.” Veronica nodded. “I feel a lot better.”

 

“I hear that every time I wake up with a girl.” Logan smirked.

 

Veronica rolled her eyes. “I have some errands I need to do.”

 

“Then I should go get showered. I think I have some clothes in my car. They should be fresher than these.” He pulled his shirt away from his chest. “I'll take you on your errands then we can swing by and get your car.”

 

“Or, we could get my car, you can go home and put on whatever clothes you feel like and we can go back to being estranged.” Veronica offered, sliding off the stool.

 

Logan hand a hand out and offered for support, but she didn't take it. “Ronica, I'm not leaving you until I am certain you are safe. Liam scares the shit out of me.”

 

“Logan, really, it's done and over.” She sighed, looking up at him. “I'm going to go change.”

  
Logan nodded and watched her walk towards her room. “Wait.” She paused and turned. “Do you need new bandages?”

 

“I don't think so.” She started.

 

Logan walked over to her and turned her around. He lifted her shirt up behind her and looked at the bandage lowest on her back. “It might not hurt to change them.”

 

Veronica turned and looked up at him, a brow raised. “When did you become a doctor?”

 

Logan looked down at her and sighed. In a flash, he pulled his shirt off.

 

Veronica blinked and took a step back, tilting her head.

 

Logan smirked. “Don't worry, Mars. I'm not going to ravage you.” He lost his smirk and bit his bottom lip. “This stays between us.” He was asking her.

 

Veronica nodded, but still didn't look like she understood.

 

Logan nodded. “Ok.” He turned around and showed Veronica his newly scarred back. He thought about explaining what each scar was from, but shook his head. He knew the look of them was enough.

 

“Oh my God. Logan...” Veronica reached up and gently touched a scar with the tip of her finger. “Who did this?”

 

“My dad.” Logan's voice was stronger than he expected it to be. He felt like he was six years old again, trembling in front of the emergency room nurse. She had believed him, until Aaron walked in and charmed his way out of it. Since then, Logan knew he couldn't tell anyone. No one would believe the beloved action star abused his son. But now, Logan knew Veronica would believe him. “You can't tell anyone.”

 

“Logan, this is horrifying. He can't keep doing this!” She was getting upset.

 

Logan turned and looked down at her. “He can, for two more years. Then, I will escape it and him and be my own person. No one believes me.”

 

“My dad will!” Veronica looked up at him, tears in her eyes. She was crying for him. “We can tell him and he'll put a stop to it.”

 

“My dad will destroy your father. You think people love Jake Kane? Aaron Echolls has an Oscar for acting like he gives a shit about people.” Logan slipped his shirt back back on. “Your father wouldn't recover from mine. Trust me.”

 

“Logan, you can't just keep getting hit.” Veronica glared up at him.

 

“Might help if you stop putting bongs in my locker.” Logan smirked.

 

Horror flashed over Veronica's face. “Did... did he do it for that?”

 

“No.” Logan smirked. “He took away my car. He was out of town. The healing scars are from me offering up half a million dollars of his hard earned cash to the homeless shelter last week.” Logan smiled in memory. “Worth it.”

 

Veronica's face softened. “This is wrong, Logan.”

 

Logan stopped her by pulling her in for a hug. “But so right?” He chuckled. “Look, I know it sucks, trust me, but I have a bit of an understanding on healing. That's why I showed you.”

 

“Logan, I don't think I can sit on this and not say anything.” Veronica was hugging him back, but her hands were gingerly touching his back.

 

“Hug me like you mean it.” Logan ordered with a grin. He tightened his hold on her, causing her to wince.

 

“Ow. Maybe I'm trying to keep you from doing that!”

 

Logan released her. “Let's go get changed and do your errands.”

 

Veronica looked up at him. “I'm serious. I don't think I need you today. I don't plan on getting attacked by any gang. If there are any gang related activities, it'll probably just be with Weevil. He's harmless.”

 

“He would be offended to hear that.” Logan chuckled before he lost his humor. “Roni, I really don't want to go home. My dad is there. I told him I was helping you out and he seemed to be in a good mood over that. If I go home without you in tow, he might snap.”

 

Veronica watched him. “He might hit you for not helping me?”

 

“Yea. Do me a favor, never tell him about my actions this past year.” Logan smiled down at her.

 

“Sure.” She watched him closer then nodded. “Ok, Logan. You can shadow me today. But you do as I say and if that means stay in the car, you stay in the car.”

 

“Sure.” Logan smirked. “I'm horrible at directions though.”

 

“Ugh. I already regret my decision.” Veronica rolled her eyes and turned away from him.

 

Logan smirked. “I'm going to check my car. You go ahead and get half naked for me. I'll switch out your bandages before I shower.” He turned and walked out the front door.

 

He rushed to his car and heard his phone ring again. He pulled it out and checked to see who was calling him. He sighed and answered the call. “Hello.”

 

“ _Dude. I just drove back from the beach and I swear, I saw your car over by Veronica's apartment.”_ Dick's surfer tone filled Logan's ear. _“You executing a plan without letting me in on it? What are you doing?”_

 

“Nothing, Dick.” Logan sighed and opened his car door.

 

“ _Oh, one time last year, I did the old burning bag of shit prank.”_ Dick laughed in memory. _“Good times.”_

 

Logan felt pissed. “I'm not doing anything, Dick. Veronica and I are hanging out.”

 

“ _Hanging out?”_ He started, but laughed. _“Oh, going to get close then burn her with new intel? Awesome plan, man!”_

 

“No, Dick. We're friends again. Leave her alone.” Logan looked around and found a bag with some clothes in it. He flung it over his shoulder.

 

“ _Dude, you have got to be kidding. She's skank numbero uno. She's the white trash champion.”_

 

“I mean it, Dick. Leave her alone. You don't have to be friends with her, but her torment ends. No more pranks.” Logan growled and slammed the car door closed.

 

“ _Just because you two had some wild hate sex doesn't mean anything changed, Logan. She's still a traitor.”_ Dick's voice was picking up some anger of it's own.

 

“She's nothing, Dick. Leave her alone. I've got to go.” Logan hung up the phone before he said something he really regretted. Dick didn't understand. But, Dick didn't know anything. Logan wasn't sure if he was going to let him in on what he's found out about Veronica. Dick would use it to tease Veronica. He was almost sure of it. But, it was possible that Dick would have some kind of empathy for Veronica, maybe. He sighed and walked back to Veronica's apartment.

 

Inside, he locked the door and walked back to her bedroom. He knocked on the door. “Passed out again?”

 

Veronica chuckled. “No. I'm almost set.”

 

Logan heard her shuffle to the bed and then nothing.

 

“Ok.”

  
Logan walked in and spied her on the bed again. She was in jeans and shoes, but her upper body was naked. She was on her stomach on a freshly made bed. He set his bag by the door and walked to the bed. “Dick called while I was at my car.”

 

Veronica looked up at him. “I'm sure he relayed important information in his call.”

 

Logan smirked. “Normally, he does. This time, he was letting me know he saw my car parked near your apartment. He admitted to a particular shitty stunt he pulled once.”

 

Veronica grinned. “Ahh, yes. I remembered that. Good times.”

 

Logan smirked at her words matching Dick's, but opted not to share it. He looked down at her back and peeled off the top bandage as quickly as he could. She winced and he pouted. “Sorry.”

 

“It's fine. I would have to tug it until I finally got enough to yank it free. This is actually better.” Veronica spoke as she looked towards her covered windows.

 

“Well, I told Dick we were hanging out.” He peeled the second one up a bit. “Brace yourself.” He yanked it off too.

 

Veronica flinched and clinched her jaw.

 

“He suspected some evil plot to find out information about you that we didn't already know.” Logan frowned down at her. “I set him straight.”

 

“Logan, I don't blame Dick for thinking you are out to get me.” She turned and bit and looked up at him. “I don't trust you like I did, but I am willing to give you a chance. You wouldn't be here if I wasn't willing to give our friendship another go.”

 

Logan smiled down at her. “I told him to leave you alone. That you two didn't have to be friends, but he shouldn't be going out of his way to prank you. Hang on.” He ripped the last bandage off her back. He stood and threw the old bandages away.

 

Veronica let out a sigh and rested. “So, how bad does my back look?”

 

Logan turned and winced. “It's like a skittle bag melted and ran together.”

 

“Awesome.” Veronica rolled her eyes. “How are the cuts?”

 

Logan sat down again and looked. “Much better.” He smiled and picked up the ointment. “I'm going to have to pick some of this up. It's magic.”

 

Veronica grinned, but it faded. “You shouldn't be needing it.”

 

Logan touched her shoulder. “Let it go, Roni. Please.” He started putting the ointment on her back. She wasn't moving as much this time. He must not have hurt her as much as he did the first couple times.

 

“For now.” She sighed.

 

Logan wiped his hand off on a tissue and opened a bandage. “You shouldn't have bad scars.” He put the bandage on her back.

 

“Darn. I wanted to look all badass.” Veronica smirked.

 

“You already look badass.” He opened the second bandage and put it on her back.

 

“I do?” She blushed a bit. Logan could see the red on her neck.

 

“Oh yea. Completely badass. I was just thinking yesterday how Lilly would love this version of you.” He opened the third bandage.

 

“Lilly approves.” Veronica smiled into her comforter. When Logan didn't seem to move or respond at all, she continued. “She visits me in dreams, sometimes. She thinks we would have lots of fun.”

 

Logan watched her and nodded. “I think you are right. I wouldn't stand a chance against the both of you.” He put the third bandage on her back.

 

Veronica smiled. “You never did.”

 

Logan chuckled and rubbed her lower back where it was clear of bruises. “All set, Miss Mars. I'm thinking the man friendly soaps are in the main bathroom?”

 

Veronica nodded. “Yea, my dad has shampoo and conditioner and stuff in there. Help yourself.”

 

Logan stood and looked down at her still laying on the bed. “He doesn't use much of those, right?” He smirked.

 

Veronica fake laughed. “He'll love that joke. He'll tell you about the one with his rifle.”

 

Logan blinked and backed away. “As his topless daughter does what?”

 

Veronica laughed. “Shoo. I want to finish getting dressed.”

 

“Give me ten minutes?”

 

Veronica blinked and raised her head a bit. “To leave my bedroom?”

 

Logan laughed and walked to pick up his bag. “To shower. I mean, what would I do in your bedroom with your topless for ten minutes?” He held up a hand. “Wait. I know.”

 

“Logan...” Veronica warned.

 

“I would check your email. Duh.” Logan winked at her and slipped out into the hall.

 

Logan took a shower quickly. He didn't want Veronica getting any crazy ideas and somehow leave him behind. She could easily call Weevil back, or even Wallace to come get her. Once clean, he threw on some pants and opened the door to let the steam out.

 

Veronica walked past, a brow raised. Logan was sure she had checked him out.

 

“Think your dad will mind if I use his razor?”

 

“Would you like one of mine?” Veronica yelled back from her room. Logan could hear her going through paperwork.

 

“Uh. I would like to shave.” Logan watched himself in the mirror. He could see his face showing his nerves. He let out a sigh and glared at himself. “Cowboy up, Echolls.” He whispered to himself.

 

“One sec.” Veronica yelled. It took her a couple seconds to put the papers down before she moved.

 

Logan walked out into the hall and back to her room. She was in her bathroom. He walked to her desk, interested in what was keeping her attention.

 

Logan looked down at pictures of Veronica when she had long hair. They were grainy and obviously taken from far away without her consent. They had red crosshairs on top of her face.

 

“What are you doing?” Veronica stopped at her bathroom door and looked up at him.

 

“What are these?” Logan asked, unable to look away. He flipped through the pictures. He gasped softly seeing how many shots had been taken. “Who took these?”

 

Veronica sighed, but didn't answer.

 

Logan turned to look at her. “Veronica. Who. Took. These?” He asked slowly. He thought she was safe, that maybe Liam had backed off like she said.

 

“I don't know.” She was quiet. “I'm going to figure it out today.”

 

“Oh. Like ask your dad to look into it?” Logan relaxed a bit.

 

“Like, investigate it.” Veronica sighed, her voice a little louder.

 

“You?” Logan sighed and sat in her desk chair. “When did you get these?” He put a hand on them.

 

“A week ago, I found them.” Veronica set the razor on her desk.

 

“Where?” Logan was watching her intensely.

 

“Logan, it's not import-”

 

“Veronica. You are important. Tell me.” Logan glared up at her.

 

She sighed. “I found them in a safety deposit box.”

 

“Yours?”

 

Veronica rolled her eyes. “I don't have one.”

 

“So, whose?” Logan calmed a bit.

 

“My mom had one.” Veronica wasn't looking at Logan. She looked to the pictures.

 

“You were threatened again.” Logan barely whispered.

 

“Maybe. Or maybe it was just a way to scare my mom.” She cleared her throat. “Anyway, I'm going to figure out who took them.

 

“Veronica, this seems dangerous.” Logan pouted.

  
Veronica turned to look at him and smiled a bit. “Then we will just have to be careful.” She picked up the razor and held it out for him. “Go shave. And put a shirt on.”

 

Logan couldn't help but smirk as he rose to his feet. “Why? Am I making you uncomfortable, Mars?”

 

“You are trying to get me to be topless again. I figured you out, Echolls.” She smirked back.

 

Logan turned and walked back to the main bathroom. He sighed and shaved. Thoughts of someone holding a gun up to Veronica scared the crap out of him. She was comfortable with it, with the idea that someone wanted her dead. That upset him too. She certainly wasn't Lilly's shadow anymore.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is my sustenance. Nourish me with words and kudos!


End file.
